


Welcome Back To Weirddmageddon

by RiddlesAndCiphers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlesAndCiphers/pseuds/RiddlesAndCiphers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{ Just posting from my Quotev account }</p><p>After seeing the last Episode of Gravity Falls, so you decide to take an little adventure in your home town in Oregon to find that Bill Cipher Statue to shake his hand. Only to get sucked into the cartoon for real.<br/>(I hope that's a good enough Description xD )</p><p>I do not own anything except for this story~</p><p>| Also my updates may be slow, so please be patient~|</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Statue

You were sad about Gravity Falls ending, you loved Bill Cipher as he was your most favorite Character out of all of the others. you also wished that he didn't have to be erased from existence. But that statue did say something, you knew at the end he said he'd may return, that he wasn't even dead he was still greatly alive; trapped in that statue!

At the end, as the bus stopped; you noticed something on one of the seats! it said: "HIDDEN DEEP WITHIN THE WOODS A BURIED TREASURE WAITS" and the decoded cipher was: "SECRETS LOST AND STATUES FOUND BEYOND THE RUSTY GATES" You thought about this carefully before looking up some clues online. You Went on to the Gravity Falls website, and found the message:

"Where is Gravity Falls? Located north of normal and west of weird, lies the town known as Gravity Falls, Oregon. Hidden in plain sight..." You highlighted it only to come cross the numbers: "44.793531,-121.556397"You blinked a couple of times and then shrugged, and copied and pasted it to Google maps, it only took you to a place in the middle of nowhere in the freaking woods!

 

"What?" You questioned and then sighed, you then realized you needed to figure this all out. You spent hours and hours trying to get this all sorted out, your mind was too confused to do this now, it was frustrating. You've even looked at other blogs to see other people confused as-well. But when you read some of the comments, you even laughed you found the comment that said "It's probably in Alex's backyard." and after awhile of looking through a lot of them you decided to leave the blogs and search more on the map, calculating places to where it might be. hours and more hours past, you were even more to exhausted and frustrated to do this now. "UGH! where are you statue!?" you yelled making one of your parents yell at you. "(Y/N)! BE QUITE PLEASE, WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!" your dad yelled. "Sorry!" You yelled back. you flopped back into the couch, you then stared at the computer screen for a little while and put your elbow on your leg resting your hand on your cheek.

When you were about to go back to it you then heard a voice, it was very familiar too. "Psst! kid!, want me to tell ya where it's at?" your eyes widened, it can't be. "Oh! it is kid, trust me! I'm very much alive! I just need someone to shake my hand to help free me!" you turned your head at to where you thought he would be at, but there was nothing there. you turned your head to the other side, and still nothing. "Wouldn't this all be cheating though?" You asked him. there was silence for awhile, you had thought you were just imagining or he just left, OR he didn't know what to say. you shrugged and went back to searching again, but then he spoke.

"Sure it is! but know no one will ever know. so what da'ya say?."


	2. Finding The Statue

You thought about it for a little while, I did actually live in Oregon so, why the hell not? "Okay. sure! and by the way, you're not going to actually tell me where it's at are you? come on Cipher, that isn't like you at all." you said. you then heard him chuckle and say. "Alright alright ya got me! I'll just be giving you some hints." I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Okay, also I have two questions for you one, why choose me? and two can't you show yourself to me? It's like I'm talking to air or something." you squinted your eyes. Bill sighed and then appeared in front of you, but he was all ghostly like. you blinked at him, and in return he gave you a weird look.

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that?" he asked. "Oh, um..." you looked away for a moment before looking back at him. "So are you gonna answer my other question?" Bill raised his eyebrow. "What- oh! that! yeah the whole reason was because of the other meatsacks, they didn't get anything at all. and soo I saw you, I knew how smart ya were." from the way he was looking at you now, you could tell he was smirking. if he had a mouth. you just nodded. 

Yeah, you were pretty smart, but you didn't always have straight A's but you went along with it.  "Okay then, well...we should just start tomorrow then." you said with a sigh. Bill was caught off guard ."What?" he asked. "Bill, I'm really tired. I think all of this can wait until then, I don't have school tomorrow." you yawned and stretched and then rubbed your eyes, Bill crossed his arms  pouted. "Fine! but I'm waking you up early!" you shrugged, "Fine by me." You said as you turned off your laptop and headed for your room. "Goodnight, Bill." you then got into your pajamas and went to bed.

                          (The Next Morning)

"Hey, psst! Kid! Wake up!" You heard Bill whisper but you didn't bother waking up you just groaned and turned on your side saying. "Just five more minutes, Bill." Bill was annoyed now, that is until he had an idea. he snapped his fingers as bucket of water appeared over you. he snapped his fingers again and the bucket of water tipped all over you, making you jolt up and gasp from the coldness. Bill laughed at your reaction, wiping the tear from his eye. "Oh man! you should've seen the look on your face!" he laughed more. you looked at him now pissed, throwing your wet pillow at him forgetting that he was a ghost. this made Bill laugh even more, "Ha! Missed!" he said. before you were about to say anything, your dad had walked in seeing you soaked.

"What happened? why are you all wet?" he asked a little confused. you turned your head and looked at him, not knowing what to say. but you had an idea, you decided to lie and you really hated lying to your parents. "Um, you know those kids who kept picking on me in school?" your dad had a pissed off look on his face. "Did those kids come through your window and pour water on you again!?" you nodded. "Yep, they did...and I ended up chasing them off.." You lied again. your dad left down the stairs yelling. "I have had it with those damn kids!" which then led your parents arguing and leaving the house to have a chat with their parents. you shut your door and sighed, sliding down your door.

"Nice save kid!" Bill said. you rolled your eyes, "I'm going to be in so much trouble..they'll find out that I lied.." you knitted your eyebrows worriedly. "Relax kiddo! if they lie and say that they never did it, nobody will believe them! those brats can't be trusted! they're bullies remember?" Bill had a point and you agreed. and at that moment the weight was lifted off your chest. you then got up off the floor and turned on your laptop and started searching for the statue again.

Bill gave you some hints and you took note of where to look, and when you finally knew where it was you left the house and went to that exact spot. and once you found it you were happy, you stared at it for a second. but Bill couldn't wait. "Well? Whatcha waiting for kid! shake my hand~" you looked at Bill and then back at the statue as you got on your knees and begin reaching for it your hands shook, you closed your eyes bracing for the worst. when your hand finally connected to statue Bill's hand, nothing happened.

You opened your eyes again and stared at it blinking a few times. you then looked back to the spot where Bill was and said. "Bill nothing happened-" only to see that he wasn't there anymore until you heard an echoy laugh and got up off the ground and backed up, until your back hit a tree. a bright white flashed causing you to close your eyes  again and shield your face with your arm. a wind began to strongly blow as everything started to change into Gravity Falls. and once the white light blasted, you were knocked out unconscious.

"Oh! Gravity Falls it's good to be BACK!! THE WORLD IS MINE AGAIN AND THIS TIME I'LL MAKE SURE NO ONE WILL STOP ME!!" Bill yelled laughing.


	3. Did You Think That You Could Erase Me?

Waking up, you felt your head rush. you held your head and groaned as you tried getting up but ended up falling back down again. you looked up, your eyes widened at what you saw, once a pretty sight was no longer pretty. in fact you realized that this wasn't your world anymore, everything was all like in the show. you looked down at your hands and then glanced back up and looked around. you didn't even see Bill anywhere, you thought this was all a dream so  you wanted to test it by pinching yourself hard making you yelp in pain.   
nope not dreaming, and then you thought about lucid dreaming, but then you shook your head and pushed it far in the back of your mind. you got up off the ground and tried to look for Bill, you also wondered why he just left you there alone and not put you in some cage like a prisoner or something. it was odd, as you were walking you were now in the town.

You looked around, everything was just a mess, you sighed. as you kept walking, you thought about those eyeball bats coming be back around as well. and sure enough in the corner of your eye you looked up and saw there was one in front of you, you froze in place, letting out a tiny gasp with eyes wide open. you slowly moved a bit watching it while you glanced at a building beside you. thinking this was the right time to move into it while it wasn't turning to face you by your movements you bolted quickly into it finally making the bat had turn around as you shut the door quickly and softly. but before it saw you, the door was already closed.

You let out a sigh of relief. "Few, that was close." You said wiping the sweat off your forehead as you slid down the door for a little bit and then got up to look and see if it was still there. nope, it was gone. when you turned back around, you saw a glowing yellow light and looked up. "Hey there kiddo!" Bill greeted.  your heart pounded in your chest, you didn't know what he could do to you since you've seen it all before of those making a deal with him. but he was all calm, he was being too nice. waaaay too nice it was scary.  
"W-What did you do to the towns folks!?" you asked your voice trembling. Bill just laughed and then said "Kid, relax! the same as always, don't you remember? most of them were turned into stone for my throne! and of course others went and hid like the wimpy humans they are! but of course that's because they're little heroes aren't here!"

You didn't say a word. because in all honesty, you didn't know what to say about this. you also noticed that he always called you by your name and not a nickname to describe you like he did to the others. Bill then thought for a second and then snapped his fingers when it came to him. "And oh! since I over heard you think of why I didn't capture you, the reason was because I owe you something in return for breaking me free. does this all make sense now?" you nodded slightly and slowly. 

"Good! now if you excuse me, I have some important things to attend to." you were going to say something but he vanished into thin air. you sighed, you really did screw up big time. if you haven't gotten involved in wanting to find that damn statue none of this would have happened. all of the people in Gravity Falls wouldn't be in danger because of you. but you always wanted to be in Gravity Falls, it was your dream since you fell in-love with it. but not in this way, not in a way that everyone was suffering all over, they didn't deserve to go through this again. you felt really stupid now. you thought of wanting to fix this, but then you'd go back to reality and you didn't want that, and you had no idea what to do. All of this started to make you tired, so you decided to take a little nap on the floor.

                                                                             *~*Later*~*  
You woke up to people talking outside, you opened your eyes quickly and put your ear up against the door. the voices sounded all to familiar, they were two grown male voices. "I can't believe this is happening again! how is this even possible!?" it sounded like Ford. "This is just great! now we have to do this all over again!? just great!" Stan added. you frowned at how pissed they were, you scolded yourself. "stupid, stupid stupid!" you thought.  
"We should probably hide somewhere before one of Bill's weird eye-bats come for us, we'll have to figure out a plan to stop this again and make it to where this won't happen a third time." Ford said. "Let's go in here." Stan suggested. you realized Stan meant the place you were in, you moved out of the way and hid underneath the stair case.

And just then you heard boots thump on the porch, the door opened and in came both of them Ford shutting the door behind him, Ford had a lantern in his hand now and lit it up. you watched as they checked everything out, once they were almost out of sight going further back almost towards the kitchen your stomach decided to growl loud at the worst time, making them both stop quickly. "Shit.." you quietly cursed to yourself.  
"Did you hear that?" Ford asked turning around, Stanley doing the same. "Someone is in here with us."  
Ford started walking slowly back towards the door. you shut your eyes tight hoping he won't turn and look at the stairs. "Who's in here? show yourself." Ford said sternly as he then grabbed what was a bat near him and held it up in a self-defense pose, he stopped just half way behind the couch and looked around with the lantern not checking the stairs, and proceeded to keep going again. he walked in the living room he was almost in the dinning room.

There was silence, nothing but silence. "You have three seconds to come out now from where ever you are hiding at in this house. and if you don't come out, I will find you myself. one....two.....-" and then when Ford was about to say three you cut him off by coming out pleading "Don't hurt me please!" while you also had your hands in the air in surrender. Stanley looked at you and Ford turned around to see a black figure. "It's just a kid.." Stanley said.  
"Where did you come from?" Ford asked in a serious way, lowering the bat and coming over to you, the lantern now on you. you sighed and put your hands down.

"To be honest, you never know  this could've been my house you guys broke into." You crossed your arms puffing out your cheeks but then you sighed and put them down.   
"I came here like, hours and hours ago before you guys came. I'm not sure how many hours ago since I passed out at the door, and then that's when I heard you guys and hid." you scratched the back of your neck looking off to the side nervously. Ford's face softened. "Oh, Okay....Do you have any weapons? and how did you survive those eye bats?" You wanted to tell them that the bats let you go and for them to think that was not normal, so you lied instead.

"One, No I'm perfectly empty handed. and Two  I beat those eye bats up with my karate fighting skills, with a left and a right punch and a kick." You said as you did the moves to which Ford raised an eyebrow and then shook his head. "Alrighty then, erm well uh...-" you cut him off by holding out your hand. "The name's (Y/N) by the way, (Y/N) (Y/L)." excitement suddenly ran through you as you smiled at him. Ford blinked and then grabbed your hand.  
"Standford Pines, but please call me Ford. and this is my twin brother Stanley." he pointed to Stan. you acted like you didn't know them,  you could've said you've seen them on the news after the first weird apocalypse, but you just thought it was better this way. "It's very nice to meet you both." you said. both you and Ford let each others hands go. 

                                                                                   *~*~*

Once they got to know you, all three of you sat on a couch and chatted that night. there was no power, so Ford found some candles and still kept the lantern lit. when Ford sat down beside you after lighting all the candles, you noticed something sticking out of his pocket, it looked like a picture of a young boy. "Who's that?" You asked pretending not to know and pointing at the picture. that question made Ford perk up and look down at where your finger pointed. he pulled it out, and when he did there was another girl below him that looked just like him.

"No, actually there's two of them. these are our great-nephew and niece, Dipper and Mabel." then he had his look on his face like he just remembered something. "Oh, and they're twins too I see." he nodded. "Precisely. and speaking of them, it's just starting to be summer, and they're coming back here to stay." you nodded, understanding.  
"They'll be here tomorrow morning, I will go get them and bring them here. also Stanley and I already ate before we came, and since you were hungry we have a bag over there full of food. goodnight (Y/n)." Ford said as him and Stan left up stairs into the two rooms. You wondered why they didn't just go to the Mystery Shack instead of this place, but then you figured because it was too far. nobody was around in this house to kicked you guys out anyways, they were probably one of those victims who were turned to stone. 

You sighed and looked at your phone looking through your messages. you had found that your mom had texted after all this happened, freaking out at what was happening and asking if you were alright. you wanted to text back to say that you were fine but there was no signal. you banged into the couch and groaned in frustration, and there was no internet. you stayed like that for a little while until your stomach growled, you groaned again.  
now you were lazy to get up and grab the bag, but then you sighed and decided to get it anyways. when you opened the bag you saw (f/f) and grabbed it and began eating it moaning to how good it was and how you haven't eaten for hours.you started to feel the feeling of being watched and you knew exactly who it was, you turned your head around to see nothing there. shrugging you went back to eating and sat back down on the couch again, and after you were done you went back to sleep.

                                                                *~*The Next Morning*~*

"Hey, psst. hey! wake up." you felt a tiny finger poking your cheek but you groaned, swatting your hand at it and kept sleeping hearing a giggle and a chuckle. "Mabel, just leave her alone. you wouldn't like it if someone messed with you while you're sleeping." Mabel looked at her twin brother.  
"But Dipper! I just want to wake her up so I can get to know her a little, that's all." Dipper rolled his eyes and went back to reading a book he brought with him. "You will, she'll eventually wake up sometime today."

Mabel crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. "I'm sooo bored though! I can't wait that long!" she whined, falling back on the floor but not to hard. she had her arms up now, grabbing at the air. Dipper just rolled his eyes not saying a word. Mabel then sat up and looked at you. "Are you sure she's not dead?" Dipper looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't she just move her arm? and it looks like she's breathing, she's fine." and went back to his book again. "Or Maybe she's half dead, like a zombie! and if you keep touching her she'll rise and try to eat you!" Dipper face-palmed, but then he laughed. "haha, that's hilarious Mabel, but seriously she's fine." you suddenly woke  jolted up quickly.

"AHH!! the zombies awake!" Mabel screeched. you looked around freaking out. "WHAT!?" your eyes grew wide at her while Dipper once again face-palmed, but he still couldn't help but laugh. Mabel then started laughing too. "Gotcha! I was only joking!" you looked at Mabel. "Haha, very funny." You said and stretched. Mabel stopped laughing, got up and sat on the couch. "So you're Dipper and Mabel right?" you asked. "That's us." Dipper pointed up his index finger his face still glued to the book. "Yep, um. so uh, what's your name?" Mabel asked. "(Y/n)." you answered.

"Ohh, that's a really cool name! and pretty too!" Mabel grinned showing her braces. "Thanks, Mabel and Dipper are pretty cool names too." you told them as you looked at them both, and you swore you saw Dipper blush. he put the book up higher up, you also thought he was cute too. but you knew you two wouldn't work, cause you were older. you had a crush on the asshole Triangle, and that was of course your other wish, and you didn't know why. he was just way too adorable though. but you knew that you and him also wouldn't work either, or so you thought.

"Also where are your Uncles?" You looked around for them, Dipper shrugged and said "I have no idea, After Grunkle Ford picked us up from the bus stop, he told us to just go to this place. and then he said he had to go do something. I asked him if I could go with him but he said no and that I had to stay with my sister this time." suddenly Stan come down from the stairs scratching his back yawning.  
"Oh, well there's Grunkle Stan." Mabel and Dipper ran over to him and both yelled "Grunkle Stan!" and hugged him. "Kids! oh am I glad to see you two again!" he hugged them back. "It's good to see you too Grunkle Stan!" Dipper said. "By the way, where's Ford? shouldn't he have been back too?" he asked. "He told us he had to go do something after getting us. he told us to just come here." Mabel told him.

"Ugh, what could he possibly be doing?" just as Stan asked that Ford came in. "Pack your things we need to head over to the shack, no questions." Soon everyone except you started grabbing their things. "You can come too if you want." Ford told you. "Nah, I think I'll be okay here by myself I-" Mabel cut you off. "Please come with us!" she gave you a puppy dog look, you couldn't say no to that face. "Oh alright!" Mabel then grinned.

As you all headed out the door and quickly tried to get to the shack, you were all then stopped by Bill Cipher.   
"Well, Well, Well, it's nice to finally meet again. so tell me sixer... did you really think that you could erase me?" 


	4. Captured

You watched as they begin arguing with Bill, but as this continued you had noticed him getting annoyed wanting to zap them.  
"Run!" Dipper yelled. Everyone including you ran in different directions. But what you didn't realize was, all of your new friends were going to get captured! You ran as a far and fast as you could in the woods not looking back, you then saw somewhere safe.

It was a store! Perfect! Once you hot inside you shut the door and panted. you noticed someone else was in here too in the corner of your eye, it was a red headed girl. You took a deep breath and walked over to her. "H-Hi." You stuttered.  
"Who are you?" She asked. "I'm uh, (y/n). Yeah hehe." She then stood up. "I'm Wendy, it's nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand for you to shake you shook it. "You're not from around here are you? Or-" you cut her off "No no, I am. I just um, haven't gone out much is all." You told her.  
She nodded and sat back down, you sat down too.

Both of you silence, it was awkward to say the least, you decided that you had enough of it and broke it. "Sooo, do you know the Pines family?" You asked. She looked at you "Oh, yeah I work at the Mystery Shack as the cashier." She answered. You nodded "What about you?" "Yeah, hehe. I do, I kinda ran into them at some empty house not to far from here." You replied.

"I really hope their okay." You looked down sad. You felt a hand on your shoulder causing you to look back up at Wendy "Hey, don't worry. Their one pretty tough family, they beat Bill before they can do it again." She said smiling, you smiled back. "Yeah, You're right." Feeling really tired you yawned and stretched. "If you want you can rest for a little bit. Then later we can go look for them." Wendy said. "Ok, sounds like a plan." You then laid on the ground and fell asleep.

               ~Later~

You heard a voice and someone tapping you "Hey, (Y/n) wake up. Come on." Wendy said. Your eyes fluttered open as you sat up yawning and stretching. "What time is it?" You asked. "It's about 6:30? I think? Forget that, let's go look for them dude! Here take this!" She handed you a sword while she had an axe, you grabbed the sword your eyes widened. "I found it in the back." You nodded and got up grabbing your things, Wendy was already gone before you, "Wendy?" You called walking towards the exit.

Once you were outside you looked around there was no sight of her anywhere, 'Guess I'll just go alone' you thought to yourself. As you begin walking passing some bushes Something rustling in one on your left, you also heard a twig snap behind you making you look back "Wendy?" You said. Nothing.

Shruging you turned back around startled to find a bunny. Your stomach Suddenly growled, you wanted to have it. You carefully held up your sword in the air above your head looking up at it and looking back at the bunny, as you did this you struggled to attack it, you furrowed your eyebrows because it looked at you in a sad way, this made you furrow your eyebrows making you feel bad, you just couldn't do it to such an innocent animal.  
You sighed, stopped yourself and put your sword down until you heard another twig, You squeaked and turned back around and pointed the sword out in from you out of instinct only see Wendy, lucky she moved back just in time before hitting her.  
"Whoa! Dude! Careful you can poke someone's eye out with that!" She spoke her hands were up in front of her.

You sighed once again and put it down. "Sorry, I uh...it was instinct..." You told her. "It's ok, what were you doing anyways?" She said/asked.  
You blinked and looked back at the spot where the bunny was, it was gone. Turning back to her "I was just looking for you, where did you go?" You asked. "I was also looking for you, I saw that you weren't behind me. Anyways go check at the shack, maybe they made it safely."

When you both made it to the shack, Wendy opened the door and turned on the lights. "Anyone here?" Wendy called out. There was no response "Dipper Mabel? Stan? Ford?" You then called. Still no response. "You go check up stairs, I'll go look elsewhere." Wendy told you. You agreed and went upstairs, you went into the twins room. You saw that Mabel still had her posters up on her wall from last summer.  
You smiled remembering all the good times which made your smile drop and heart hurt, you still wished the show didn't end. As you took one last glance at the room you begin to walk out and close the door but the sound of static coming from inside got your attention, you opened the door back up and looked all around to find where it was coming from.

After a little while of searching you finally found what it was, it was one of the walkie talkies! In the nightstand drawer. You wondered how this was even on or better yet still working! You were about to turn it off but stopped when you heard Dipper's voice. "Anyone there? Hello? Soos!?" Your eyes widened and pushed the button to talk "Dipper!? Oh my gosh where are you guys!?" You spoke in a worried tone. "(Y/n)!? Thank goodness! And We've all been captured by Bill!" 

Again, your eyes widened. "Don't worry Wendy and I will save you guys!" You said. "(Y/n) no! It's too dangerous! Stay where you are! Please!" You shook your head, no. You weren't going to be told to stay put you created this mess your going to help them. "Dipper no! I'm coming!" You said putting the walkie talkie back on the nightstand.  
"(Y/n) please I beg you, don't!" Dipper said but it was too late you were already out of the room and down the stairs to get Wendy.

You wanted to fix this, you wanted to tell them the truth that you made all of this mess. No matter if caused them to hate you.


	5. Getting Caught

~In a world  where the Pines are trapped *cough* *cough* bubble~

"(Y/n)? (Y/n) are you there!?" Dipper asked, there was silence. Dipper turned off the walkie talkie and rested his head on his knees and hugged them.  
Mabel furrowed her eyebrows in concern and came over to him. She rested her hand on his shoulder "Dipper, just let her save us. The first time I saw her she looked really tough! Like she can get through anything!" Dipper didn't say anything instead he just sighed. But then he decided to let something out that he wanted to get off his chest so badly.

"Mabel, can you promise not to go crazy if I tell you this?" He asked, his voice muffled. Mabel put her ear close to him "What was that bro-bro?" He lifted up his head and sighed again. "I said, if I tell you something will you promise not to go coo coo insane?" Mabel looked at him, her eyes sparkled like a little kid's first time being in a candy store, she knew exactly what was happening. why he told her not fangirl, she of course didn't care that you were older than him.  
"Oh. My. Gosh! You like (Y/n) don't you?" Mabel teased hitting his shoulder playplayfully with her elbow. Dipper blushed like a Tomato. "It's true..." he pulled Wendy's hat down to cover his face, he groaned and Mabel squealed but then covered her mouth squickly. "Mabel!!" 

"I'm sorry...it just slipped..but I knew you liked her! I knew it! I saw you blush when she told us how cool our names were!" Dipper felt even more embarrassed,  
His heart sped up. "Just why, why do I fall for girls older than me!?" Dipper whined as he lifted the hat out of his face. Mabel shrugged "I dunno." She said. "Well, whatever happens she can never know about this Got it? Please don't tell her." Mabel zipped her mouth. "I won't say a word!"

He sighed in relief, but he knew Mabel wasn't really gonna keep the secret. She would try to find a way to spill it out. Maybe just maybe.

       ~Back at the Shack~

You had told Wendy everything, you both came up with a plan and headed out of the shack. Wendy thought you were cool and brave for wanting to confront Bill.   
But everyone else would think you were crazy.  
As you kept walking, you felt really nervous to do this. You didn't know what you were getting yourself into.

you both soon made it too his castle, it was  the same as the last  
apocalypse of course. You stopped just at the ledge, you wondered how you two were going to get over there. You didn't even have a car, and of course you and Wendy had alot in common despite being the same age. You couldn't drive.

Looking around figuring this out, until suddenly an idea popped into your head. But that means you'd have to leave again and come back, but then again you were wrong.   
You looked to the right side of you and saw a really long board that looked as if it could fit across from the bridge (idfk roll with it xD) 

And once you two made it across, you were now in front of the bubble. And of course there was a huge lock chain around it. "So uh, what now?" You asked. "Stand back!" Wendy said and you did what she asked, she took her axe and broke the chain off. 

Man, Wendy really was cool!, You two then headed inside. You looked around, it was nothing but white everywhere. It was pretty much boring than werid. Looking all around you didn't see the four twins anywhere, "Where would they be?" You asked Wendy.

Wendy thought for a second, and then got it. "In a situation like this, there has be doors!" You nodded, you both banged on the walls for the right one. 

~Dippers POV~  
As Mabel, Grunkle Stan and I were locked in that room, I then started hearing banging noises.   
I stood up and put my ear against the door. Mabel was confused "What is it bro-" I cut her off. "shh, be quite for a second." As I kept listening it sounded like it was getting louder it was coming closer to us. "Do you hear that Mabel?" "Hear what-" and then her eyes widened "What Is that?" I then looked at her "Mabel! That's probably (Y/N)! And Wendy!" "Eh, it's probably just the wind or somethin'"  Grunkle Stan said. 

We both looked at him and blinked  confused "What!?" He shrugged/asked with an annoyed tone. I then turned towards Mabel. "Mabel we need to bang on the door and yell for them." She nodded. We both got up to the door. "On three, one...two...three!" We both banged on it loudly "WENDY!!! (Y/N)!!! WERE IN HERE!!! HELP US!!" We screamed.

~Your POV~

When I was checking the doors, I heard loud banging and screaming. "Wendy!!" I called. She ran over to me "I hear it too!" We then walked where it was coming from got closer getting warmer, and then finally we found them. "Guys!! We're gonna get you out of there alright!?" I told them.

As We were trying to open the door, suddenly everything turned black to where were we couldn't see anything. "What the?" I questioned, and that's when we heard a familiar laugh. 'Oh no' I thought. And then I heard Wendy scream loudly "Wendy!?" I yelled. It was quite, waaay too quiet.

But then that silence disappeared. "Well well well~" Bill appeared in front of me, and still no trace of Wendy. "Didn't I tell you not to be a hero (Y/N)? Tsk tsk tsk, you humans are so stupid."

"This wasn't part of the deal Cipher! You just capturing my friends like this! I gave you what you wanted!" Tears streamed down my cheeks I felt really stupid now, I just really wished I could undo all of this.

"Well kid, this was my plan. I did it to keep the Pines from trying to stop me, and now just because you were trying to be become a "hero" like the Pines,  I will throw you in there with Shooting Star, Pinetree and their smelly old Grunkle for punishment!" My eyes widened "What!?" He then snapped his fingers and soon I was in the room with them. He began to laugh again  as he disappeared back to his castle.

Fuck...


	6. I'm sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a request done for @nebula_dream_demon (On Wattpad)  
> That should've been done awhile back but I thought it would be useful now, so yep.
> 
> Also fun fact: I ALMOST added Ford into this, I forgot that he was still in Bill's Castle lmao

~Still your POV~

It was quiet in the room, "(Y/N) are you still out there?" Dipper asked. I didn't answer. Instead I wanted to mess with him so I took my finger lightly brushing it behind his neck. He freaked out taking off but he didn't get far. he ended up bumping into Mabel and fell on his ass with a grunt, he looked back at me and shot me a glare as I started bursting out laughing.  
"Why did you do that? I seriously thought that was a spider or something" I chuckled and just shrugged and then he rolled his eyes as he got up. "Awwah, Chill out Dippin' dots, I was just messing with ya." I lightly punched his shoulder and he rubbed it as a small tint pink dusted on his cheeks, but I pretend to not notice or say a word. "Wow, I'm really surprised he didn't get on to you about calling him that. Normally he would get all annoyed and say 'Don't call me that!'"

We both turned towards Mabel and saw she was wearing her light bulb sweater. Dipper made his hand into a fist and coughed a few times into it. "Awkward." He said quietly.  
"Also, You were wearing that this whole time and you didn't bother turning it on when it got dark!?" Dipper rasied his hands up. Mabel shrugged and grinned. "Whoops, I guess I forgot." And then Dipper faced palmed and shook his head.  
The Whole place got silent and once again awkward, until Grunkle Stan cleared his throat making us all look at him. "Are we just going to keep standing here or are we gonna figure out how to get out of this stupid thing and figure out how to save Ford?"   
The twins shrugged, I realized that now since we were trapped in this room, I could now tell them I was sorry for all of this mess I caused. "Guys there's something I need to tell you...and It's really important..." but it looked like it wasn't going to happen, because Wendy grabbed all of our attention "Guys! I'm coming in! Back away from the door!" She yelled. We all looked back at the door and then Dipper and I looked at each other as Mabel also looked at us. "Sorry I understand it's important but can that wait until we get back?" He asked. I nodded as we went towards the back. "Ok now!" Dipper yelled.  
A few moments after he said that, Wendy busted through. "Wendy!" Both the twins exclaimed. "How did you-" I was about to ask but she cut me off "It's very hard to explain, it's if you best you dudes don't know." She gave a weirded out look. (you know that look she did when she told Dipper in that one episode that she was gonna stare at a wall and rethink everything? Lmao)

"Anyways we need to get out of here!" We nodded and all ran out of the bubble, once we did we headed back towards the Mystery Shack. And of course we needed to save Ford again out of Bill's castle, we just needed to plan something.  
               
~At the Shack~

"So uh..what was it that you were gonna tell us?" Dipper asked. "Um well, you see..." you rubbed the back of your neck and then sighed. "Look guys, if you want to know how all of this started...you can just blame me..." Dipper rasied an eyebrow but then he shot a glare at you again. Mabel was really confused at what was going on. "You started this!?" You nodded and lowered your head in shame. "How!? And better yet why!? Why did you do this!?"   
You breathed you wanted to break down and cry. "To be honest with you...I'm not from this world...I'm from..like a real world and I knew about the Journals and all....you see you guys have a Creator who sorta set out a statue for his fans to find, I tried to look for it but I was having trouble soo... that's when Bill came into my world and I found it and shook his hand...and yeah..." you looked down sadly tears pricked the corner of your eye. Dipper closed his eyes in complete frustration and then looked up at you.

"I can't believe you did this...And to think, I actually liked you... NO! I actually had feelings for you!" He yelled Mabel gasped at what Dipper just said, but he wasn't worried about any of that at the Moment he didn't even care that he confessed his love for you he was too angry at you to worry about that.  
You were kinda surprised though, you looked up at them your eyebrows furrowed. Mabel wanted to say something but couldn't, no matter what you did she still cared about you.

"I'm really sorry..." you said but you knew it probably wouldn't change anything. You wiped the tears that fell and  picked up your bags throwing them over your shoulder, you took one last glance at the twins with a sad look before walking out without a word, you thought to yourself that there was no way he was going to trust you ever again and that he was going hate you for the rest of your life.  
Unless you tried fixing this mess yourself, but you admit in your head that you need help. That You couldn't really do this alone, and with him not trusting you right now, it wasn't going to happen.

After you left, Dipper ran upstairs with tears also falling and slammed the door shut hard, his heart had shattered yet again.  
Mabel sighed, sat at the cashier and laid her head on the counter, and this wasn't like her at all.  
Grunkle Stan suddenly poked his head out from out of nowhere looking around curiously. "What was that loud bang?" He asked as he then walked into the gift shop, Wendy came in as-well also curious looking around. Grunkle Stan then noticed Mabel he didn't recognize. "Kid, you okay? You're never like this."  
"Well you see..." she sighed once again and looked up at them. "It's kinda bad..." Mabel laughed nervously and then frowned. "And I know this isn't like me at all...but, Dipper has a crush on (Y/n) and Dipper is mad at her and she left so..." she then pointed upstairs "If you want to know, you should go and ask him what happened..." They both looked up the stairs. "I'll go." Grunkle Stan told Wendy. she nodded as he headed up to the room.  
While Wendy sent off to go find you.

               ~Meanwhile~

You were walking to nowhere, and you were somehow not fazed by everything going on around you. And once you were far away from the shack, you sat down on a log.  
You didn't know what to do. and just when you were deep in though, a familiar voice echoed through out the forest causing you snapping out of it.  
"Wendy!?" You called out as you stood up looking around for her, until a you got a thought. 'What am I doing? If she asks and I tell her, she'll hate me too' you were about to walk off again to get away, but before you could you disappeared out of thin air.  
Your eyes were closed when you reappeared, you had no idea where you were and you didn't want to know. Ok actually you did know, you just wanted to tell yourself that you didn't know because you didn't want to be there, something like that.


	7. Feelings?

You opened your eyes with the sound of finger's snapping in your face.  
You blinked adjusting to your surroundings, looking around. Bill then snapped his fingers again causing you to flinch. "Kid! Pay attention to me!" A familiar echoy voice said. You turned your head to see the floating one eyed beast of a demon in front of you.  
"Why am I here Cipher!?" You gave him a stern look. "You know why you're here, don't play dumb." he wrapped his arm around you poking your cheek with his other finger. You puffed your cheeks annoyed "The only dumb one here is you!" You were about to get up and walk away but something heavy prevented you from doing that, flopping back down on the couch You looked to see you had chains on your wrists and ankles with balls hooked to them. You then looked back up at Bill who gave you an unamused look.  
He sighed as he tucked a stran of hair behind your ear. You thought it was really odd to say the least, this did however make you blush and your cheeks get super hot.  
"What are you-" Bill placed a finger on her lips, oh how badly you wanted to slap his hand away. "Shhh, I knew it all long." If he had a mouth, you knew he would be smirking right now. "What- why do you even care anyways!?" You snapped gritting your teeth.  
"Why not?" you tried to unwrap his grip from you. He grabbed your face squishing your cheeks "Admit, you want me~" He cooed. "NO!" You spat. "That's not what your little feelings say." He snapped his fingers once again and now he was a human. You blushed more than you did before. "You like what you see?~" You were getting really pissed off at him now.  
You were about to say something but he cut you off. "Good! Then it's settled, we're official." He patted your cheek as he stood up walking out the door twriling his cane humming.  
You had to think of a way to get out of here fast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if nothing made any sense at all in this chapter, Just saying.  
> Oh also I might make a Dipper x reader sequel to this. I'm actually just gonna say the Twins are 16? here and reader is at least 18? But if I said their ages awhile back yikes, just scratch that or I don't know. (too lazy to go through the chapters, sometimes I think they're all confusing or something) Only because it'll make so much sense cause then the twins will be 18 and reader will be in they're 20's.
> 
> So look out for: "Everything will be okay..." (if anyone will be interested in it) pffft lame title I know. So um yeah. :)


	8. You're A Monster

Ford's POV  
Bill had set me in the same room with (Y/n) a little while ago. I tried to get her attention, she was just starting at the floor unresponsive.  
"Psst, Kid." I whispered. No answer, I wasn't sure if she was thinking or... I didn't know. "(Y/n)!" I said a little louder, she flitched and looked over at me.  
"Ford?" She asked. I nodded, "What happened? How did you get here?" She furrowed her eyebrows worriedly. "It's a long story I-" just then Bill came in and sat next to her. "So, how's my little angel doing?~" he asked playing with a strain of her hair. "You get your flithy hands off her Cipher!" I spat. She looked at me with begging eyes not to start conflict.  
"Listen here Fordsy, you don't get to bark up orders around here. Now shut your six-fingered mouth." He spat as he snapped his fingers and a gag appeared in my mouth and then he snapped them again blindfolding me.  
Your POV  
I told Ford not to start anything, though I couldn't be mad nor blame him. He was only trying to protect me and I felt thankful for him, but I still felt guilty because I got the pines in this mess again. "Please Bill, just leave me alone..." I said turning my head away from him, tears threating to fall. He then grabbed my face and made me look at him.   
I also had my eyes closed. "Look at me doll." I didn't bother opening them. "Look at me!" There was a bit of annoyance in his tone now. still I didn't bother. "I said look at me!! Now!!" He spat angeryly now, making me scared and so I opened them. His yellow eyes were now calm, looking into my (E/c) one's. "Sweetie, I won't hurt you. I'll take good care of you, I promise~" I didn't say a word, I just stared at him. "Do you understand?" He asked.  
I nodded as tears fell. He wiped them away. "Shh, don't cry my princess."  
Bill was just acting Werid. But I mean when was he never? I made up my mind, again I admit I wanted to date him but now that i think of it. I don't want to actually date him in person because, well he's a fucking demon who has no soul, he could careless about love.  
I only liked reading those x readers now and then, but then that might change my tastes now, I may not read them anymore from here on out. Because now, if I do escape and help defeat him. He'll probably try to haunt my dreams and tell me that I really do love him.


	9. You're Still A Monster

Bill went away again, and Ford just looked dead or something? But he really wasn't, he was just exhausted staring down at the floor like I did when he tried getting my attention. I felt bad that he was trapped in that chair while I was chained to the couch.  
"Ford, we have to get out of here." Ford didn't look at me, I whistled, nothing still and then I banged my foot in front of him he lifted up his head up and looked at me. "Huh?" He asked "And how exactly are we going to get out of here? Do you have a plan or something?" He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side a bit.  
I looked around to think of something but nothing came to my mind, I banged my head on the back of the sofa trying to get myself to think. "Think (Y/n) think!" I thought to myself leaning forward and hitting myself in the head with my hand. Ford sighed "Don't stress to much, we'll figure something out."  
I was the one sighing now. I lifted up my head and looked at him and nodded "Okay." Ford smiled and I smiled back. "You should get some sleep, you look tired." He told me "But what about-" he cut me off "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Shrugging I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.    
                     
                      ~Later~  
I woke up to someone carrying me? I looked beside and saw Bill. "Where are you taking me!?" I asked him. He didn't answer he just continued walking. "Bill! Answer me!" I started pounding on his back the chains making rattling noises. Bill just chuckled at my defencelessness. "Relax doll, you'll see!" I tried to scream for Ford, I knew he was tied up to a chair but still, maybe it would somehow make him try to escape.  
But before I could scream, Bill snapped his fingers and tape appeared over my mouth, I made "Hmm" sounds and Itried to wiggle loose from his grip, I felt myself sliding out but he just shuffled me back over his shoulder. I instantly gave up after the tenth try, because of him holding me tightly now. I could just feel him sick smirking, I would just slap that smirk off his face. And he would enjoy that shit too, he would just laugh, god it was so obnoxious!  
 At this moment now, I just wanted to cry. I wish there was a way to signal the twins and Stan somehow. what are they even waiting for anyways?   
I was getting really dizzy looking down at the ground so I lifted up my head and looked around, breathing through my nose as sweat trickled down my forehead. My hair started to stick to my face, If I just had my hands free, I would put it all up in a pony tail or a bun. (Sorry if you have short hair)  
As he was walking I tried to look behind, I managed to get a glimpse of where we were going. It was another room it was so fucking dark though but only a little bit of light illuminated from the window, I was really scared of what was going to happen. when we entered my heart pounded in my ears. what is he doing to me? after a few more steps, he stopped. It was quiet, but the only thing you can hear is my somewhat heavy breathing.  
I then hear a metal door open, 'Oh god, he's putting me in a cage! Oh god!' I thought and gulped. 'Please Mabel and Dipper please help us...' he then put me in the cage, and put the chains onto the bars. He then touched my face, I tried to move away from his touch. "Shh." He said running his fingers down my jawline, a tear rolled down. "Now darling, I'm goin' to take this off your mouth. If you scream for old fordsy, it's goin' back on. Understand?" I nodded slowly as he snapped his fingers again and it was gone.   
And before he was about to close the gate, he patted my head. "Do you know why I put you in here?" I shook my head. "Are you forgetting that I hear everything and everyone's minds?" I looked down, of course.  He smirked as he now closed and locked it. He walked out of the room and locked the door as-well, will they know I'm in this room when they come?


	10. These Damn Feelings...

Bill's pov

 

Bill sighed, what the hell is wrong with me? I'm a being of pure energy with no weakness, and my part of that deal is done why haven't I killed her yet? I can't love a human, especially one who's friends with those pinecones, they're like thorns in my side! I've been at this for years, carefully planning my apocalypse and I'm not gonna let a crush, or whatever this is ruin it for me! Bill sighed again getting frustrated and set a chair aflame, he wondered what it was about this human he liked so much...

Your pov  
You were just done at this point, being trapped in a cage was annoying, and you were not in the mood to be treated like a bird by Bill, you'd be better off at the Shack or somthing, you took the opportunity to gather your thoughts, you did kinda like Bill, and were surprised he didn't try and set you on fire or something yet like how he did with Ford during the first weirdmageddon, but you weren't sure if you could forgive him for what he'd done to everyone in Gravity Falls, twice especially the Pines.  
"Ugh, feelings" you thought, getting kinda annoyed at yourself and This twist of fate you were thrown into, you wondered if you could pick the lock on your cage with a hairpin, but decided against it as Bill would probably read your mind anyways, plus you had these stupid chains. you were definitely trapped like a mouse, you then thought and wondered if maybe another deal would fix this, well he did let me go during our first deal, even if it was only for a few hours maybe I can trust that guy? No, definitely not, he never keeps a deal, and he'd never stop Weirdmageddon by choice, really stupid y/n. This place is messing with my head, I hope the Pines find a way to get me and Ford outta this castle.

*B*A*C*K* *A*T* *T*H*E* *S*H*A*C*K*

 

Stan's Pov

 

Dipper, Mabel and I were thinking of a way to get Ford and Y/n out of the fearmid, when Dipper suddenly exploded "Maybe we shouldn't save y/n, we trusted her, and she just threw us in this Weirdmageddon again!" I sighed "Look kid, Mabel and I aren't exactly fans of this either, but everyone makes mistakes, and bad deals sometimes, she was probably tricked." I suggested, Mabel reminded Dipper of that deal he made at her sock opera. He sighed, he realized that she was right and changed his mind, and that we should save her.

 

I then remembered the barrier around the shack, and that bill was quite cocky and not as all knowing as he seamed, he can only read someone's mind if they're in a deal with him that was how Ford and I tricked him. "Ok, here's the plan. We make another barrier spell, and pretend to get captured. After that we can put the barrier around the middle of Bill's castle so we can find Ford and come up with a plan from there." I knew this was a crazy plan and that it may not work since the castle was bigger on the inside but it was the only plan we had at the moment. Mabel grabbed her grappling hook and said "Let's go save Ford and y/n!"

We were about to go get unicorn hair and everything else from that spell when Dipper asked "What are we gonna do about the eyebats? They'll turn us to stone!" I chuckled and said "That's an easy one kiddo we run until we have everything, after all we are trying to get caught after we have that spell ready." "Yeah good point kinda wish we had the shackbot still tho." "Yeah that would be an easier way to get in Bill's castle, but we couldn't really fake being captured tho, even Ford would be suspicious." I said. "Yeah good point" Dipper said. "Let's split up, you and Mabel get the unicorn hair I'll get everything else."

Your Pov

You took some time to get your thoughts together, "Maybe being trapped isn't so bad, I kinda do like Bill I mean people can change, and if I was out of this cage I might like him in time... But he did destroy Gravity Falls, I must be crazy but I think I'll give that annoying Dorito a chance." Well since I'm not even from this dimension who am I to say if nothing's different this may be fun anyways if Bill would just let me out of this cage.


	11. Escaping

Ford's POV  
I suddenly woke up to a blindfold on? How did I get this!? "What the!?" I then heard footsteps come my way and then a whistle. And then the footsteps stopped. I breathed slowly and looked around even though I couldn't see anything, but I could see just a little bit of the floor

"Ya know Fordsy, I think this time you would have to rule the world with me. Nothing is gonna stand in my way and I'll make sure of that!" I looked in the direction he spoke. "You won't get away with this again! We're gonna defeat you like last time! And we're gonna make sure you're gone for good!" I gritted my teeth. "And I swear if you do anything to (y/n) I'll-" he cut me off "Relax old timer! I'm not going to do anything to her, besides she helped me after all~" my mouth went in agape. "That's impossible! She couldn't have possibly have done this! She's too innocent!" I was even more furious.

 

"Oh trust me she did all of this~" I was nervous, I couldn't believe none of this. I didn't believe him even if he tried to convince me that she did do all of this. There was just no way! 

Your POV  
I sat in the cage bored out of my mind, I needed away to get Bill back in here. This was a great plan, pretending to love him in order to get out of here.

I heard the footsteps coming back towards me and saw the door had opened and then closed again. I needed to act like my stubborn self still and then move on from there. I rolled my eyes at him. "What do you want Dorito buttnuddle?" I asked in

"My my, you really do have a way with words I love them feisty~" He said but then he blinked disgusted with himself at how he was acting.  
I rolled my eyes again, He then walked towards the cage and crotched down grabbing my chin and made me look up at him.  
He tilted his head and studied my features, I was a bit weirded out by how he was staring at me. And his fucking yellow glowing eyes didn't help either. A blush dusted across my cheeks, I pulled away from his grip and looked away, he grinned as he then brushed a finger against my cheek.

Bills POV

"I know you like me doll~" I said. Ugh, this whole love thing is driving me insane. I feel disgusted by this. What is with her!? Why do I feel this way!? Stupid human emotions! "Okay.." she said. Once again I grinned. "Ahah! You See~" she turned towards me.

"I love you okay? I admit, I love you so much that I wish to kiss you right now.. but I can't because you have me locked in this cage...can I come out please?" She then gave me a frown and a puppy dog look. Eww, I looked disgusted more but then I sighed. Humans..."Well, you're lucky you're cute~" I said what the hell was that? What is this?

Ugh, I then let her out of the cage without taking off her chains. She cleared her throat "What?" I said. "Can you take off my chains too~?" I sighed again and took them off and then the next moment I knew she took my cane and whacked me in the head with my cane knocking me out unconscious.

 

Your POV

After hitting Bill in the head and knocking him out, I put him in the cage and found a spare set of rope and tied him up and locked him in.

I then I went out locking the door behind me, And I knew that Bill would probably come back as his Triangle self, I needed to hurry and untie Ford. I ran through out the fearamid all over and finally I found him.  
"Ford!" I yelled running over to him and started to untie the rope. "(Y/n)!? How did you-?" "No time, we need to go and fast!" He was finally free and took off the blindfold. We went up against the walls trying to make sure the close was clear.

As we did this, I noticed a long thing sticking out of his pocket. "Ford?" I asked, he looked back at me. I pointed at the object. "Is that a walkie talkie?" He then looked at it and pulled it out. "Oh, shoot! I almost forgot!" I facepalmed. "How can you forget!?" I yelled/whispered. "Two reasons, one old age and two..." he scratched his head forgetting what he was going to say "Never mind...here!" 

He tossed me the walkie talkie and I caught it. "Try to get a hold of the others." He then turned around to keep watch, he noticed I wasn't messing with it. "(N/N)-" he then turned back around, and when he did he pulled out his gun, Bill had me in his arms "Did you really think you could escape from me that easy?" Bill asked. "Ford, help..." I cried. Ford gritted his teeth.

"Let her go Bill!" "Or what? you gonna shoot me?" he laughed "I would love to see you try!" I then felt cold metal against my neck, it was a knife. "Don't you dare!"

"What will it be Fordsy, you shoot me and I slit her throat or you do what I say and help me rule the world! no one gets hurt here~" Bill had the most sickest grin on his face now.

Ford didn't know what do to, I really just want to get the hell out of here. and then that's when I did the unthinkable, I bit his arm making him drop the knife and let go of me. I instantly took my chance and ran "Let's go!" Ford said as we both escaped the fearamid and off into the forest and hid somewhere for a little while.


	12. Saving Mabel And Dipper

-Ford's POV-

Y/n and I were still hiding in a bush, I was looking out for Bill or any of his armies and told her to stay down low. "See anything?" she asked I glanced at her and looked up again, I sighed as I sat down turning to her. "Nope, we're safe." she looked down sadly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked a bit concerned. she let out a sigh and said. "I admit it..." I raised an eyebrow confused now. "Admit what?" a tear slipped out. "I did this okay!? I made this mess because all I wanted to do was meet all of you..." she told me, she was in full tears now. she wiped them away.

"I wanted to say something back then b-but I was just afraid that you'll hate me too. just like Dipper did, I'm not from this world, I mean I am from earth too but where I am from, it's basically real. like reality. yours is created by someone named Alex, you were all just drawn." she explained. at that moment I was shocked. "If you all just want, I can go back to my reality world and all of this will be fixed and you all won't hear from me again." I furrowed my eyebrows, yes I was disappointed in all of this inside but I couldn't let her do that.

"I'm a fuck up..." I placed a hand on her shoulder as she wiped more tears away, she looked up at me. "Listen, I am kinda disappointed in what you caused here. you just escaped with me and you want to stop him right?" she nodded wiping more tears away. "Okay then, that's all that matters. you're wanting to help fix your mistake, I forgive you as long as we have trust. deal?" I placed out my hand she smiled and grabbed it and we shook. "Deal!"

 

*T*I*M*E* *S*K*I*P*

 

-Mabel's POV-

As Dipper and I were walking to get the unicorn hair while Grunkle Stan was off to get the supplies, Dipper was reading the Journal like usual.

Dipper suddenly bumped into me causing me to stop which rarely ever happened when he would read while walking in the forest. Dipper paused and I turned back to look at him titling my head to the side confused. "You okay bro-bro?" I asked as he lowered the book down shaking his head, now looking up at me. "Huh? oh uh, heheh yeah pffft I'm f-fine." his voice cracked and he blushed putting the book back up to his face. "Something tells me you're not." I smirked, I could sense that he had Y/N issues.

Dipper lowered it down too look at me again and then quickly put the book back to his face again, grinned at him like I just hit the jackpot. "It's Y/n, isn't it?" I asked pushing the book back down with my finger to look at his reaction, I wiggled my eyebrows while doing so. "You can't get her off your mind, I know because you're blushing." he gulped. "N-no, shut up no! and even if it was, didn't I tell you not to mess with me?" he sighed "Fine fine! Ok it is! big deal! nows not the time! let's just get that dumb unicorn hair and get out of here!" he told me as he walked past me, I followed behind. "I just couldn't help myself! you know how big of a fangirl I am! I ship both of you! even if she's three years older than you!" I squealed.

He grunted, I continued to talk non stop until we got there and he slapped his hand on my mouth making me frown. "Okay! enough is enough, are you finished?" I nodded and then licked his hand, quickly he took his hand off and rubbed it along my sweater. "Eww! will you stop licking me!?" I shrugged and then grinned again.

After a few more miles we finally made it to where the unicorns were. luckily we didn't have to say those spells like we did last time. "Who goes there?" a voice spoke. Dipper and I stopped in our tracks, and when we did there were dark figures of unicorns in the distance. "Uh, Hi I'm Dipper Pines." Dipper said nervously, his voice cracking still.

Suddenly all of the unicorns came closer and surrounded us both in a circle. "Uh, listen...hehe we really don't want any trouble... all we need is some hair again and we promise to never ever and I mean NEVER EVER bother you guys again.." Dipper explained, sweat trickled down his forehead. they all looked at each other and nodded their heads in a serious manner. "So does this mean we have a deal?" he asked but then unexpectedly, they all captured us. We both screamed so loud that it echoed throughout the town causing birds to fly away. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

 

*M*E*A*N*W*H*I*L*E*

 

-Your POV-

As Ford and I were still hiding in the bush, we were about to head out when we heard two younger kids screaming. they sounded awfully familiar. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" we froze. "Is that Dipper?" Ford said "And Mabel!?" we both looked at each other with wide eyes thinking of the possibilities that they could be in danger.

"We need to go, back to the shack! now!" Ford told me and I nodded as we started to head back. and as we walked, the walkie talkie in Ford's back pocket started going off. Ford took it out and Dipper was trying to come through. "Grunkle...Ford...are...you...there?" Dipper asked. Ford pressed the button. "Dipper! I'm here! what's wrong? is everything okay? are you hurt!?" there was nothing but silence for a little while and then he finally spoke again. "Mabel and I are in big trouble! we need your help! hurry!"

"Dipper where are you!?" he didn't reply back again. "Dipper! are you there!?" still nothing, "Now I'm really worried..." Ford said. I was getting worried about them too even though Dipper still probably hated me for all of this, but still I never wanted to cause them any harm I just wanted to meet them like I told Ford. even though it was mainly about finding the dumb statue, and I was kinda over that now. fuck that dumbass Dorito of a triangle. "I heard that toots! and I will come back for you~ just wait, you can't escape me" "Oh just Fuck off!" I accidentally said out loud.

Ford stopped and I did too, he then looked back at ne. "What?" he gave me a confused look. "Oh, uh.... N-nothing, it's just these stupid bugs that are biting me." I told him brushing off my arms. he didn't say a word, he just blinked shrugged and then continued walking. "Phew" I thought as I started walking again also.

We had finally made it to the shack but nobody was there, or so we thought. "Stan? Wendy?" and then we heard footsteps come from the latter to the roof. it was Wendy, "They left." she said. "Where?" Ford asked. "Stan left to go get some stuff and Mabel and Dipper went to go get more unicorn hair." Ford looked at me and I looked at him and then we both looked at Wendy again. "Alright, come on Y/n we need to save Dipper and Mabel." I nodded before we were going to step out of the Shack door, Wendy stopped us.

"Wait! I'm coming too, I can't miss out on kicking some ass!" she said, I just grinned. "Okay then let's go!" Ford said and all three of us headed out into the forest again.


	13. Saving Mabel And Dipper part 2

-Dipper's POV

Opening my eyes, everything was upside down and blurry , but why? my head hurt also. it was also hard to focus, "Dangit..." I said I wanted to go and rub my eyes but I felt my arms being forced against my sides. I carefully looked up, my heart racing in my head along with of course the pounding headache, I saw that my arms were wrapped around in a rope.

Finally my vision came back and it didn't hurt to see anymore, but my heart and head still pounded. I looked around trying to find Mabel but I didn't see anything, so I tried to call out to her. "Mabel?" I asked no response. "Mabel!" I said a bit louder. "Dipper!?" I then looked around again. "Psst Dipper up here!" looking up I saw her hanging higher than I was.

I squinted my eyes. "Wa?" I was confused. "Dipper, I just wanna go back to the others." she gave me this sad look furrowing her eyebrows. "But Mabel we can't go back, not until we get the-" she cut me off "I don't care anymore, I just wanna leave...I'm getting sick of getting captured! by a stupid triangle and dumb unicorns!" she spat, personally I would agree with her I was tired of it also.

With all seriousness I nodded, I tried to figure out away to get out of this rope, but then I just remembered something. trying to reach down into my right sock. when I pulled it out, it was a pocket knife. I remember Stan giving it to me last summer. (I don't know if I have mentioned this before, I think I have? anyways both Dip and Mab's are 15 or 16? here. if I already have mentioned it before, sorry I just can't remember and reader is at least 17)

I remember what he told me while placing it in my hand. "Kid, don't show your parents or tell them but here, take this. you never know if you might need it one day." "Oh um, Thanks Grunkle Stan." sure enough I was using it for something, I mean I did use it for other things but this was way more important. we would have never gotten out of this if I didn't have it with me.

As I had it in my hand, I gripped it with my other hand sitting up and started cutting the rope at the end of my feet while pulling it towards me. "Hurry Dipper!" I grunted cutting has fast as I can. "I'm trying!" I told her. "Dipper quick quick!" I heard her continue. "Mabel I'm trying!" I didn't realize why she was acting that way until something caught my attention, a shadow hovered over me, I looked back and there stood one of the unicorns. I think it was something like Celestabellebethabelle?? at that moment, I gave the knife one last thrust. it finally snapped "Oh no..." I said eyes and pupils growing wide as I fell to the ground. "Oof!"

≫ Meanwhile ≪

You all were now out and walking, you kept hearing Bill speak to you trying to get you to come back but you just shrugged it off and ignored him. you tried to not go insane for once, even though you made these werid faces that Wendy seemed to notice, she didn't say anything though.

But she then just decided to speak anyways, "Yo, (Y/N). you okay there little dude? you look like you've just seen a ghost or something?? I don't know." she asked rasing an eyebrow not sure how to describe your actions she just shrugged. You snapped out of your face thing shaking your head and looking at her.

"Huh? oh hehe yeah, just um...when I think of things that I don't want to I make werid faces." you grinned, great another lie (Y/N) just great just what everyone needs to hear is another lie.

We have been walking for hours and hours non stop. "Could we take a little rest?" I askded everyone stopped and looked back at me, Ford and Stan looked at each other. they both turned back to face me, all I got was a nod from Ford. we set up a camp in the woods, we even bought things such as a sleeping bag and other things like that.

Wendy and the others made a fire while I snuggled into my sleeping bag. as soon as I laid down, I stared up into the sky, I miss seeing all of the stars up there. now it was just red and creepy. at that moment my eyes felt heavy so I closed them, and when I did, I began to dream...

Dream:

You woke up to something whispering in your ear, you jolted up as fast as you could. standing up quickly looking around, you noticed that you were in a dark place. "Hello!?" you called out your voice echoed into nothingness. as you begin to walk forward, you ended up running into something hard. "Ow what the!?" you said annoyed rubbing your nose not noticing your reflection.

Flitching and turning around gasping, you heard an echoey laugh you knew too well, when you turned around again that's when you noticed the dorito staring at you, you made your hand into a fist, clintching as hard as you could, your hand was turning red loosing it's natural color.

"Calm down, (Symbol name), I just wanna talk!" he said so enthusiastically. you were confused again at why he was now calling you by a symbol name now. not wanting to talk to him, you decided to walk away only for him to appear in your face again. "Come on (Symbol name) let's just talk about this, we still have a deal!" you huffed "No Cipher, we don't have a deal anymore!" you spat turning around only to bump into that wall again. "What the hell man!?" you rubbed your throbbing nose and turned back the other way and bumped into something again!

"What the hell is this!?" you asked feeling your way around, it was like you were trapped in a box. you knocked, it sounded exactly like glass and then that's when Cipher's eyes appeared everywhere! you walked away backwards. you now noticied your own reflection! "Are these...mirrors?" you asked going back again and tapping with your finger. "Well duh!" you gasped jumping and turning around to Bill being in front of you. "A mirror box!" He chuckled you leaned against the mirror. "Just stay away from me!" you yelled.

"Aww poor (Symbol name), don't you LOVE ME." he said his eyes glowing and voice turning deep at the last part. you screamed and cried as you covered your head getting on your knees as his sinister laugh echoed your dreamscape.

He turned back into his tringle self but he was bigger. he reaches into the box pulling you out his huge hands choking you to death looking into your soul but you closed your eyes looked away. You tried to get free as you squirmed kicking your and screamed while being forcefully shoken.

End dream

"Let me go!!" you tossed and turned as a tear fell from your cheek. "Kid! Kid! wake up!" you heard Ford say as he shook you awake. you shot up quickly, you were sweating head from toe looking around confused and still tired. "Huh?" you said and then looked up at Ford. "What time is it?" "It's about 3 in the morning, we should get going if we want to find Dipper and Mabel." you sighed "Okay...by the way how much have you heard?" Ford put a finger on his chin.

"Hmm.." he thought and looked down at you. "Know what, let's just pretend I didn't hear anything." you nodded in agreement. "Got cha'." and just like that we headed off to save Dipper and Mabel once again.

-Time skip to when you found Dipper and Mabel and!beat those Unicorns. I'm just a lazy shit to write all of this sorry lmao

"Whooo! that was awesome!" Mabel cheered with a huge grin. "I Can't believe we had to beat those dummies again." Mabel blinked but then shrugged. "Pffft, Oh-well it was worth it!" she laughed/snorted. "Listen Dipper-" Dipper cut you off. "Save your breath.." he said. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for getting you guys into this mess again...it's just...well...it's a long story, and I didn't know it would end up like this..." you furrowed your eyebrows sadly.

'Oh man...I really should forgive her...' Dipper thought to himself while biting his lip nervously with a blush appearing on his face. Mabel happened to notice this, she grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at him while he just face palmed. 'He should really ask her out, I mean I know he said not to tease him but..I just can't resist! they look so cute together!' Mabel thought while trying to contain her fangirl outbursts.

Mabel gave him the "Go on" signal. Dipper gulped and looked up at you. "Uh..(Y/N)...I uh...accept your apology?" you squeeled and gave him a big hug. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" you said nearly Suffocating him. "No...er...prob-em...um....need...aIr!" Dipper said. you opened your eyes and gasped letting go of him as he caught his breath again. "I'm sorry!" you apologized. Dipper placed his hand out while clitching his chest. "It's okay, I'm okay." he said. "Are you-" he stopped you "Really, I'm fine." you nodded.

"You guys coming or what?" Wendy asked. All three of you looked ahead and then looking at each other, Mabel took off while you ruffled Dipper's hair. "I'm glad that we're okay again." you told him as he laughed. you then patted his head and joined the others. Dipper fixed his hat and smirked. "Ya know, maybe my second crush will like me back." he fixed his bag and followed behind.


	14. Safe At Last

As you all continued to walk, you randomly stopped in your tracks. you kept hearing Bill's voice in your head telling you to just come back to the castle and that you and him could just work this out. you blinked and put your finger in your ear as if you were cleaning it.

"(Y/N)? are you ok?" Dipper asked but you didn't pay attention to him as you were zoned out into another world. "(Y/N)! (Y/N)!" Dipper called out once more still no response out of you, everything was far and distance to you. he sees that calling you isn't working so he waved his hand in your face. "Earth to (Y/N)! are you there?' you flinched at his hand wave everything was back to normal again. "Huh?" you asked confused. "Did you say something?" you raised an eyebrow.

Dipper face palmed angrily hating the fact that he had to keep repeating himself. he then looked back at you. "Yes I did and I asked, 'are you oK?' you kind of spaced out there for a second." you sighed and rubbed your face. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine sorry...it's just I don't know..." you then scratched the back of your neck. "Everthing ok back there? what's the hold up?" Ford asked. Dipper looked back at him. "Yeah! everything's fine! just give us a minute!" he yelled and turned back to you. "You know you can tell me everything right? I won't get mad at you, I promise."

He held his pinky finger up while his other hand was on his chest. You smiled and he smiled back. "I'll have to tell you later, but for now let's just keep going." you said and he nodded. "Just don't space out like that anymore." Dipper told you as you both went to catch up with the others once again. "I'll try not to, no promises." you giggled. Dipper gave you a 'I'm serious' look. "Ok fine fine I won't." you sighed. "Thank you." you just rolled your eyes.

≫ Time Skip ≪

-Dipper's POV

Reading the journal bored out of my mind, Mabel wouldn't leave me alone about 'My crush' on (Y/N). "You know you wanna ask her!" she teased poking her finger at my cheek, I just groaned annoyed. "You know you want wanna~" she said in a baby voice and kept going on and on and on and at that point I started to get angry. "Grunkle Stan can you please talk to Mabel so she can leave me alone!?" I asked. 

"Sorry kiddo, not right now." he answered. now Mabel started making farting noises with her tongue and continued poking at me harder. "Ow! Ow! Mabel quit it." I tried to cover my face and head from her attacks. "Whoa!" we all heard Grunkle Ford say making us all look at him. "What's wrong Grunkle Ford?" I asked concerned. "I really don't like this at all, do you guys see that?" he pointed to the bushes, we all gazed where he was pointing at.

My eyes grew wide at the sight of eyes just staring straight at us. "Yo! this reminds me of that haunted road in New Jersey!" (Y/N) said, I looked at her rasing a brow. "You went to New Jersey?" she shook her head no. "Nope, but I've seen some Youtuber's go there like my two favorites Mikey Manfs and Jake Dufner." (I just fucking had to ok like I love them right now XD also sorry if you've never seen or heard of them but if you do know them and watch them I fucking love you! *high fives*) before I could say anything Ford got our attention again.

"We need to keep going now! I have a really bad feeling." So we then continued walking once again, it felt like ages but we finally made it to the shack and boy was I glad that was over.

 

-Your POV

"Finally!" Dipper said as he fell back into the bed still reading the journal while Mabel on the other hand was busy just putting stickers and other things all over my face, I never wanted this really she just asked and I just couldn't say no. "So about that haunted road, is it really haunted or is it just some myth or?" Dipper said/asked not looking at me but then he glanced at me for a second and went back to the journal.

"I mean, I don't know. again I've never been there so I couldn't tell you. maybe we should go there one day?" I said. Dipper was going to say something but was cut off by Grunkle Stan yelling. "Kids! food!" all three of us looked at each other like we all knew what was going to happen. "Last one downstairs has to eat their food without utensils!" Mabel said. "You're on!" Dipper and I both said in unison as all three of us got up and ran.

After eating Mabel and I started laughing so hard while going upstairs, Dipper was behind us pouting in defeat. It was so hilarious at how he struggled to eat his food. but at the same time I did kinda feel bad for him though, Dipper almost tripped down the stairs. "Oh gosh! that was so funny!" Mabel hugged herself at how hard she was laughing. "Ow! my ribs!" she coughed but then laughed more. I laughed even harder tears were pouring from my eyes.

"Did you see the looks on Stan and Ford's faces!?" I asked in between more laughter. Mabel slapped her knee, I looked back to see Dipper blushing embarrassed. "Grunkle Ford didn't know what to think!" Mabel said. "And Stan was all like 'is this kid ok?'" I added as we were now back upstairs again. Dipper sighed which caused me to look at him and frown. Mabel flopped down on her bed. she grinned but then frowned when she looked at Dipper. "Dip? you alright?" I asked. Dipper flopped on his pillow face down. "I feel so humiliated!" he said his voice muffled.

"Well Dip, you lost with those little noodle legs." Mabel said and we both chuckled. Dipper sat up and glared at her. "You know what? I'm sleeping on the couch." he said as he grabbed his pillow and blanket and going back downstairs slamming the door behind him. that instantly made me frown again, I sighed. "Oh don't worry about him he'll get over it, Dip's just a sore loser!" she laughed "Pfft I'm joking! but seriously he'll get over it."

-Dipper's POV

As I was getting settled on the couch I thought I heard someone coming down the stairs, looking back I saw nobody. I shrugged but just before I was about to lay down (Y/N) nearly gave me a heart attack. "Dipper?" I jumped. "Gah!" I yelled turning around a slapping my hands over my mouth hoping I wasn't too loud to wake anybody up, she instantly did the same thing. "I'm so sorry...I-" I cut her off "No no, it's fine..really.." she nodded. "Listen I'm sorry about earlier.." she apologized.

"It's not your fault...it's just..." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "What?" she asked. "Never mind..." I blushed. "Oh, okay." there was nothing but silence now, "So...um...I guess we should go to sleep then?" she questioned. "Yeah." I stretched and yawned. "I'm kind of tired." silence again. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." she said as she started to walk away going up the stairs and stopped to look at me. "Yep, see you tomorrow." I said. "Goodnight Dipper." "Goodnight." I then laid down and went to sleep.


	15. Fool Me Once, Shame On You Fool Me Twice...

Fluttering my eyes open I felt as if someone was watching me. I looked around and noticed that I was once again back in Bill's castle. "What the hell..." I whispered concern all over my face as my eyes grew wide. I started to panic as I sat up scooting against the wall hugging my legs together still looking around, there was surprisingly nobody here. my heart beat rapidly out of my chest. "This can't be real this can't be real." I whispered again as I pulled my knees closer to my face closing my eyes but faint footsteps caused me to open them back up seconds after. They got louder the closer they got. I panicked more and looked around to find a hiding spot, I spotted a table and thought it would good place.

But boy was I wrong, I heard shoes coming towards me, I closed my eyes again hoping he would just go else where. When it was quiet, I opened one eye. my seeing black shoes made me open my other one, I placed my hand over my mouth to not make a peep but my mind did otherwise. 'he's still in human form? but why?. shut up shut up you stupid idiotic mind! he can read you you know!' after awhile of silence Bill spoke. "I know you're under there~" he sang. I opened both eyes and covered my mouth trying not to make a peep. "Come on toots, let's just work this out~" and still I didn't say a word. "Well then...I guess I'll just have to-" as soon as Bill went underneath the table, I was gone.

I hid behind another object. I heard a whistle coming from the same room. "Playing hide and seek eh?" I heard him say. every time that Bill would come to where I was hiding, I would move different places. I kept glancing and watching him during that process. "Oh where oh where can my little (Y/N) be?~" he sang looking high and low while still whistling. when I was about to move again for the 1000th time, somehow my shoe lace was untied and I tripped over it. as I fell to the floor, Bill had looked at me. he had this smirk on his face that I wanted to slap off.

He came closer towards me, I wanted to get up and run but I was stuck, my whole body wouldn't budge. including my eyes staring at his, it was like he was hypnotizing me, the only thing that would move was of course the only thing that kept me alive, that kept beating loudly in my head. Bill picked me up by the collar of my shirt, he lifted me up into his face.

I gulped as sweat poured down my forehead. "Found you~" he sang once more. "Just end me..." I mumbled. "I'm sorry what was that?" Bill asked turning his head with his free hand behind his ear. "Just kill me." I said a little louder, trying to let tears fall but they just wouldn't go. Bill chuckled, "Kill you? really?why on earth would I do that? we still have a deal (N/N) and you know it!" Bill threw me on the couch, I winced. Bill then snapped his fingers, I shut my eyes only to open them back up to see my shoes tied?

Looking back up at him I said. "Well, the deal is off Cipher. I don't want this deal anymore." Bill shook his head snaping his fingers, a cup of tea appeared in front of him.  
he took the cup and tookt a sip. "Tsk, Tsk Tsk, (Y/N) I'm afraid that's not going to happen." he took more sips. I then said. "How about this, we can still keep the deal. BUT you have to change everything back to normal again. Plus you get to have me." I stood up from the couch and stuck out my hand.

Bill thought for a moment. "I promise you." I reassured. "A deals a deal." I stood there hoping that this would work, he turned around and still thought. I frowned looking to the side thinking he wasn't going to take the offer but then I felt a hand touch mine. I flitched and turned to face him again, we shook hands. "Deal!" he grinned, I smiled but then that smile went into a frown when I felt a shock go through me and a burning sensation on my hand we shook with, my vision began to blur as tear slipped and slowly hit the floor.

I looked up at Bill who still had that same grin but the dizziness made me hallucinate I was also seeing a sadistic grin. I felt like I have been drugged as my knees weakly hit the floor face and then went face first and passed out...not remembering anything...

. . . .

A gasp came from my lips as I awoke sitting on Dippers bed, I was finally back at the shack. I looked around, I then looked back at the triangle window, the sun was shining so bright it nearly blinded me. running my fingers through my hair, suddenly I felt a sting on my right palm I winced. "Ow!" I said softy as I looked at my hand to see that there was nothing there? but why did it feel like I was burned? "What the?" I was confused. I was about to get out of bed but as I turned my head I saw Mabel staring at me all weird and everything.

I was about to say something. but before I could even say a word, Grunkle Stan yelled from downstairs. "What happened to the remote!?" we both turned our heads and not even a minute after we heard Dipper. "Right here!" I turned my head back towards Mabel. "Mabel?" I asked. "Yeah?" she turned her head back to me as-well. "How did everything become normal again?" I cocked my head to the side still trying to remember, she raised her eyebrow confused. "What do you mean? it was always like this silly!" she chuckled. "Are you feeling okay? you're acting really weird today." she came over to me and placed her hand over my forehead flipping her hand front to back. "Hmm, you don't feel hot." she squinted her eyes while she was rubbing her chin.

Slightly but ever so gently, I pushed her hand off. "Mabel I'm fine it's just-" I sighed. "Never mind. also, how come you were staring at me weirdly?" Both of us turned our heads when we heard Grunkle Stan calling us. "Mabel! (Y/N)! Breakfast!" "Coming!" Mabel yelled and then turned back to me. "I was staring at you because you were acting strange in your sleep, and you even told someone to 'kill you' I was thinking about waking you." she replied I was still confused. I barely ever remember half my dreams, but I went along with it. "So why didn't you?" I asked, but not in a rude way, she just shrugged. "I don't know, but anyways...Come on!" she grinned gesturing me as she ran downstairs.

I sighed again, something just doesn't feel right. either I bumped my head or something. it's weird like something was telling me that there was something wrong but I didn't know what. shrugging I got up from the bed and walked downstairs following Mabel. as I turned towards the kitchen, I saw Ford and Stan laughing and telling jokes, Even Mabel and Dipper were laughing. everyone turned their heads as I stood there. I haven't been able to fully prepare myself for the day, my hair was sticking out in different directions, I just looked a mess. I smiled nervously. "Uh I'll be right back, I just uh gotta change real quick? Yeah!" I said as I sprinted to the bathroom.

I began I fixing my hair and washing my face to get the sleepiness out, I suddenly felt as if someone was watching me. turning off the sink and drying my face off with a towel, I looked around to see nobody, the sink started dripping in the awkward silence.  
Turning back to the sink I tried to make it stop but it wouldn't budge.

"Stupid sink, Soos needs to fix this." I said groaning. I then heard someone whispering in my right ear. I gasped a bit and turned back around to see, yet again nobody. I turned back to the mirror agan. "Am I just loosing my mind? or?" I whispered to myself. "Calm down (Y/N), you're just imagining this. it's okay, nothings going to hurt you." puffing out air I turned off the bathroom light, went back into the kitchen and sat down.

Grunkle Stan handed me a plate of pancakes, Dipper looked at me as I was digging into it. I paused looked at him, slowly I chewed my food and took a sip of my orange juice. (If you don't like that you can change it) "Something wrong Dip?" I asked. Dipper shook his head, "Uh, nope hehe everything's fine!" Dipper answered smiling nervously, I noticed that he was blushing a little bit.   
Dipper looked away as I continued to eat my food. but then I faced him again and said "Listen Dip, I-" I was cut off feeling the eyes again! I looked around. 'Just ignore it (Y/N). it'll go away..' I thought shrugging and going back to finish speaking until I noticed Stan's eyes turn yellow.

I could of sworn that I saw what looked like a cat's pupil in the middle. he was staring straight at me with a smug on his face. "Uh (Y/N) you okay? and what were you going to say?" Dipper asked snapping me out of my trance. I rubbed my eyes and when I looked back, Stan was talking to Ford again and this eyes were back to normal.

Dipper was confused as to why I was staring at him, I looked back at Dipper and then said "Oh! um." I completely forgot but then it came back to me. "Ah! I wanted to say sorry for making fun of you last night..." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Don't worry about that, I was overreacting..." he explained, I nodded and went back to eating my pancakes and Dipper did the same when he was done he took a sip his orange juice. I finished soon after and stood up from the table with nearly "The breakfast was good, I think I'm just going to go outside for a little bit." I said to them as I finished my drink. "Oh and also." I began. "The sink is leaking in the bathroom." Grunkle Stan groaned. "Soos!" he yelled. "On it dudes!" Soos said running past us to the bathroom with his tools.

As I was sitting on the front porch Dipper came out nearly scaring the life out of me. "Wanna go monster hunting with me?" Dipper asked, I jumped up from the steps looking back at him. "You scared me." I laughed. Dipper laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Hehe, sorry." he blushed. "It's okay, and sure I'll go." I nodded. "Great! just let me go get my things!" he said running back inside quickly. a few minutes have passed and Dipper came back out. "Ok, let's go!" he said as we headed into the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> I Apologize of not updating on here as I was updating on my Wattpad and Quotev......again I'm vvv sorry ;w;


End file.
